


Red Rope of Love

by Crylowren



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Reylo babies, how many kids do they want, like seriously, multiple reylo babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crylowren/pseuds/Crylowren
Summary: Ben is training the new generation when his wife goes into labour. Again





	Red Rope of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was Beta'd, but then I lost the friggen file  
> sooo sorry Maddy this isn't your beta'd version  
> ily tho  
> also I kinda made the kids names up on the spot (par Haris) so don't focus on that lmaoo

Ben scanned the terrain around him, taking note of which Padawan had the weakest stance, noting to work with the more vulnerable of the group.  
His feet dug into the ground as he raised his saber in a pose he was all too familiar with. The weapon emitted a deep blue light, he could feel the humming of the cross guard tickling his gloved hand. When he had retrieved his newer crystal, he vowed to never destroy the old model. Part of his past lay in the unpredictable design, the cross guards now used for show and intimidation more than practicality.  
The blade sang as he raised it and nodded to the children in rows in front of him. They were a mixed group; half a dozen Twi-lek, a scattering of human younglings, twin Zabraks and juvenile Wookie who was almost as tall as Ben himself.

Ben raised his weapon and they mimicked his every move.

“Good work. now hold your stance. You need to be consistent… keep it firm and calculated.” He said.  
The rows of training Padawans stood still, their wooden sticks raised liked lightsabres.

“On my command, I want you to engage with the person to your right. Spar as I have taught, the aim is to disengage your opponent.”

Ben raised his hand, palm open and swung it down to permit the beginning of the exercise. The younglings started, the clack of wood hitting wood bounced off the stone walls surrounding them. The stonework was neat, evidence of years of dedication and hard work put in to craft the training arena specifically for the future generations of Jedi.

The temple was large, large enough to hold two classes at a time as the two Prime Jedi normally did. Rey had to retire temporarily to rest and make time for the newest member of the Solo-Organa family who was due to arrive at any moment.  
Ben stalked around the outside of the training circle, eyes scanning for any missteps, his keen sight evident from his own years of rigorous training.

“Kal, good form. Hold your staff with both hands, it will fell much more stable.”

Ben kept moving as the young Zabrak adjusted his grip and returned to face his twin sister.

“Anuw, use your size to your advantage! Overpower your opponent.” He barked at the Wookie, a smile forming on his face. Training one of the many sons of Chewbacca meant his furry companion demanded Ben take no mercy on his youngest son. That reminded him of something.  
His son.

Ben turned to a young lad with deep brown locks that hung over his eyes and tucked his oversized ears away.  
Just like his father, Leia had mused once, when the young boy had started becoming wary of his looks.

“Haris, son. Feel the force flowing through you. Channel it, use it to guide you. Focus, son, focus.”

Ben knew his first born had struggled coping with his powers, much like Ben had done at his age. The son of the most powerful force users in the galaxy was sure to have carried the trait through.  
Haris turned and paused, his staff gripped in his hand as he sucked in a breath. Both father and son felt the force hum around them. Ben, placing a hand on Haris’ shoulder, let a burst of pride ebb through the bond they shared.

“Good. Keep training. You’ll get it eventually.”

Ben started to keep walking, but turned back to face Haris when something crossed his mind.

“Haris, where are Asha and Auvi?”

Haris stopped mid- swipe, and turned towards his father. 

“They’re with mother. Auvi felt the baby move a lot this morning. Mother thinks it’s almost time.” Haris responded with child-like innocence.

Auvi had been particularly strong in the art of detecting her unborn siblings progress in Rey’s stomach. Ben had been forever grateful for this: Rey had suffered a torturous nineteen-hour labour with the twins. Making matters worse, Ben had been off planet and unaware of his wife’s condition until he had returned to see Rey in a hospital bed, a twin in each arm.

Ben nodded and turned when the door to the arena was pushed open and his mother’s head poked through, alarm adorned on her face.

“Benjamin?” 

Ben knew what was coming.  
A beat.

“Son, it’s Rey…” 

The moment Leia murmured Rey’s name, Ben shot towards the door, barking whatever command he thought to dismiss the class, and paced out of the arena.  
Haris followed meekly behind, dropping his staff on the floor and shutting the door on the Padawans who had now stopped sparring, attempting to eavesdrop.

The door of the med-bay creeped open, a slither of light crawled through and illuminated the path to Rey’s bed. She looked deathly sick, her face anaemic and her jaw was trembling slightly. Her hand hung off the bed, grasped by her eight-year-old daughter. Auvi was perched on a plastic chair beside her bed. At the sight of her father, she shot up and ran to wrap her stubby arms around his waist. Asha followed, ever the spitting image of his father and hugged him tight. Ben reciprocated, kissing the twins lightly on their heads, ruffling Asha’s hair. 

When the twins unlatched their death grip, Ben turned towards Rey. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow, a halo of brown locks. It filled his heart with sadness to see his wife like this, but he knew she had been through much worse.

“Auvi, Asha, go with your Grandmother and find Haris, he’ll keep you occupied until Mum has your new sibling, okay?” 

As if on cue, Rey lurched forward, gritting her teeth as another contraction wracked through her body, her grip on the sheet of the bed so tight her knuckles were turning ghostly white.

“Kids, out now!”

Ben paced over to her bedside, and grasped her hand in his large ones. Her body was hunched over slightly. Having had three kids already, both knew the process of child birth but it never failed to send a stab of pain through Ben’s heart, knowing he could never talk the pain from her. The cramp soon subsided, and Rey’s chest was heaving with the exertion. His eyes scanned her body draped in the med-bays standard blanket, her soon-to-be gone baby bump creating a tent in the sheets. Moments later, a Med droid entered the room, followed by Leia. 

Another contraction made Rey clamp up. Ben placed a sweet kiss onto her head and sent a rush of love through their bond. This time he knew he would be by her side every step of the way, doing whatever he could do to reduce the pain.

The three Solo-Organa children sat patiently outside the med room, awaiting the good news. Asha was the quietest, kicking his legs underneath his seat. Haris, being the eldest, had his arm slung over Auvi’s shoulder, telling stories of his recent days at Jedi camp, as his younger sister’s anxiety wrapped around the three of them.  
They could hear Rey’s cries of pain echoing in the next room.

The three winced at the sound.

“What’s going to happen to mummy?” Auvi quizzed, looking up at her brother with wide eyes. Haris couldn’t answer- the last time this had happened, when he was four, he had overheard the med droid telling Ben that his mother had a very low chance of surviving. 

Haris blocked that memory from leaking out to his force- sensitive siblings.  
For the first time in at least half an hour, Asha spoke up.  
“I think its going to be a boy.”

An outraged cry comes from Auvi. 

“No! I can’t be the only girl in the family!”

“Mum’s a girl! You’re not the only one!”

Haris piped in, adding fuel to the fire.

“Well I want another baby brother because I can train him to be Jedi!”

“Hey!” Asha started; offense laced in his voice.

“You could train me!”

Auvi’s little face had turned red, obviously taking the conversation far too seriously.

“Well that means there’s gonna be four boys! No fair! That’s three too many!” 

Asha gasped, and began to retort when Ben exited the med room silently, closing the door gently. The three stopped bickering as soon as their dad walked in.  
His presence was usually overpowering, even to his own children. He was very tall, especially to an eight-year-old.  
He sat down without a word.

Haris felt panic wash over the twins, and he couldn’t deny the way his stomach dropped at his dad’s solemn face.  
Ben reached over to Auvi, who had begun to whimper, and pulled her onto his lap.  
“So” He began.  
“Who wants to meet their new sister?”

The bundle in Rey’s arm was definitely Rey’s child; tiny and round faced. She didn’t resemble her father in any way, which somewhat soothed Ben. Both Asha and Haris had his hair- wavy and chin length, though Haris’ was darker. Asha was born with his beauty marks dotting his pale skin, mostly littering his back, but as he aged, he now sported the exact same marks his father bore just above his right eyebrow. Auvi had Rey’s hair- straight and a wonderful deep brown that Ben had adored the moment he held his first daughter. Of course, any child of his would be born with a full head of hair.  
The new addition was no different.  
The colour of her short locks through both of her parents for a loop- instead of being dark, it was a dirty blonde and stuck out in small tufts rather than lying flat.  
She was tiny, but she was perfect.  
“What’s her name?” Auvi asked, peering over her mothers’ shoulder, trying to steal a look at the newest girl in the family, the sister she had so desperately wanted.  
Ben stole a glance from Rey, and swooped down to pick up his new daughter in his arms. Pulling the blanket she was swaddled in around her tighter, he mused, thinking how much she looked like his wife, his love.  
“Ryaa. Her name is Ryaa Shmi Solo-Organa,”


End file.
